Corazones Oscuros
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Edward ha dejado a Bella en el bosque después de ese fatídico accidente el día de su cumpleaños pero lo que nadie sabe es el gran secreto que bella está guardando. Un terrible secreto que puede ser la salvación de una raza.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

_La oscuridad vive en los corazones de los débiles y los manipula para cumplir sus objetivos, pero que pasa cuando la oscuridad es en el corazón de los fuertes, simple no hay salvación…_

Edward ha dejado a Bella en el bosque después de ese fatídico accidente el día de su cumpleaños pero lo que nadie sabe es el gran secreto que bella está guardando, un terrible secreto que puede ser la salvación de una raza de criaturas asesinas.

Cuando no haya más alternativa que recurrir a lo que más temes a aquellos que te mataran sin pensarlo, que pasa cuando estás tan desesperado que tienes que recurrir a tu más grande enemigo.

Que pasara cuando estos dos seres vuelvan a reunirse, será que el amor que existía entre ellos era real o todo fue una ilusión, habrá sido toda una gran mentira.

Agradezco me dejen su opinión, prontamente estaré subiendo el prólogo de esta historia…


	2. Prologo

Este capítulo contiene estratos del libro número dos de la saga crepúsculo Luna nueva las cuales se encuentra en letra –_cursiva-_

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

Prologo

_**Lo seres como yo siempre estamos solos y solos nos quedaremos**_

_-Bella, nos vamos__**.**_

Esas palabras habían derrumbado todas las murallas que había erigido sobre mi pobre corazón.

—_Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

—_Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré._

—_Me refiero a mí y a mi familia._

No hagas estos Edward, no lo hagas, no tú por favor. Entonces comenzaste con el cuento de mi seguridad, que estar a tu lado sería demasiado peligroso, no te das cuenta que yo te daría todos Edward todo, tú me alejas de la oscuridad.

Entonces me diste la estocada final.

— _¿Tú... no... Me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No._

Así de simple habías destruido todo, podía sentir como mi corazón se estaba desgarrando.

No conforme con esto clavaste la última estocada en mi maltrecho corazón, tú sellaste el destino…

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Po_drás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Si como si fuera tan fácil Edward.

—_No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

Que te habías creído menospreciándome, en ese momento te habría…

—_Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

—_¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar._

—_Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

Te habías ido dejándome allí sola mirando el movimiento del follaje del bosque por el lugar en el que habías salido de mi vida, te fuiste.

Entonces comencé a ir en tu dirección, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando mis piernas habían flaqueado, me había agarrado de un árbol cercano, como te habías atrevido, eres igual a todos —sentía la corteza clavarse en la palma de mis manos, todo se empeñaba en causarme dolor—que había hecho para merecer tantas desgracias, cuando había creído que podía salvarme solo había resultado ser otra mentira, otro engaño.

Como te atrevías a dejarme, como me hacías esto a mí, a mí no tienes idea con quien te estas metiendo— tu sabes de lo que soy capaz — me senté apoyando la espalda al árbol e hice algo que nunca pensé que aria llore, las lágrimas caían por mis ojos como cascadas, la pena que tenía mi alma era muchas, y lo único que podía pensar era en el porqué, porque yo. Nunca había sido la persona ejemplar pero…

Esto me pasaba por dejarme deslumbrar, por caer como una tonta, siempre seremos enemigos, como había ido encontrar de lo natural, uno no ama lo que te hace daño, no es normal, que me había pasado, yo no habría caído no era esa idiota que cometería esos errores. Había sido enseñada para no ceder ante tales sentimientos, yo era la mejor que me había pasado. Sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

Había elegido mal, nunca debí venir aquí debí quedarme con los mis, debía haber continuado haciendo lo que sabía hacer para lo que había nacido, pero no había intentado ir contra mi destino y este me había dado una patada en el trasero, mostrándome que no se puede huir de lo que uno es, somos lo que somos.

No sabes cómo te odio Edward Cullen a ti y a los tuyos, me has destruido, has acabado con todo.— limpie mis lágrimas es que no valía la pena, estar llorando por esta tontería, jamás volvería a llorar por él ni por nadie, eso jamás por no volvería a tener ese estúpido sentimiento que había tenido, de eso estaba segura.

Me puse en pie y mire el cielo nublado de Forks, maldito pueblo. No sabias cuanto te detestaba. Odiaba este lugar con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Aplausos el sonido de unos aplauso rompieron la calma del bosque.

—Ha sido todo un drama no —dijo la persona a mis espaldas, no me había molestado en voltearme, no quería ver la mirada irónica del hombre allí parado. — por un momento pensé que te le tirarías encima, y le arias comer esas palabras de ser demasiado peligroso — tenía que admitir que un momento solo por un momento había deseado demostrarle con quien estaba tratando.— habría sido interesante mirar sus ojos de terror en ese momento, pero siempre hay un mañana tal vez algún día.

—Que es lo que quieres— dije sin importarme lo mas mínimo su charla burlista sobre mí— has venido a ver mi fracaso.

—debo admitir que sabía que tu estúpida idea moralista fracasaría y que una parte de mi deseaba verte arrastrando de dolor —el mismo desgraciado de siempre — pero lo que me he encontrado ha sido sublime querida, pero no vengo a otra cosa y tú sabes bien cual es.

Tanto tiempo huyendo del destino y este había venido a buscarme sin importa la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.

—Ya tienes la edad necesaria—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— todos hemos estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—y si me niego —dije volteándome para verlo de frente

—tengo mis órdenes querida— dijo con una sonrisa — debo llevarte viva o muerta, sabes quien ganara esta batalla así que mejor no presentes resistencia — vino hacia mí y tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos podía sentir su uñas filosas clavarse en la piel de mi rostro— no querrás que le deje marcas a ese hermoso rostro que tienes.

No tenía otra alternativa que ir con él, que más podía hacer, no era que me importara morir. Mi vida nunca había tenido un significado para mí…

Yo siempre había estado sola y sola siempre me quedaría, que importancia tenia, después de todo había entendido una cosa nada es lo que parece y me incluía en esa categoría.

El mundo ya me había pateado lo suficiente creo que ha llegado el momento de devolverle el favor.

000/000/000

Que les ha parecido el prólogo espero que me dejen su opinión bueno hasta la próxima.


	3. Visiones

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

**Visiones**

**Pov Edward **

_40 años después._

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, mucho más de que había esperado, el tiempo es inclemente, pasa y pasa sin que nos demos cuenta. Incluso aunque no estemos enterados de esto él sigue pasando llevándose todo lo que había en un determinado momento, incluso para mí que soy un inmortal un ser que no olvida que siempre tienen en su memoria el pasado, el pasado en el cual fue Feliz, en el cual se sintió vivo, completo el tiempo lo cura todo dicen más para mí eso es imposible yo siempre voy a poder recordar, una de las desventajas de ser lo que soy; todo lo que hago los errores que cometo las cosas buenas todo permanecerá eternamente mi memoria imposible de borrar.

He cometido muchos errores, demasiados algunos más horribles que otros pero el peor había sido el dejar a la razón de mi existencia, el único ser que daba sentido a mi vida; la única mujer ha la que había podido amar. Puedo decir que ese ha sido el más grande error que he cometido, pero últimamente no lo sentí así claro la extrañaba como nadie pero en las circunstancias en las que estábamos ahora daba gracias por no tenerla a mi lado, eran tiempos difíciles para los nuestros y si ella hubiera estado conmigo habría significado más peligro para ella, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sin importar cuánto me había dolido la había mantenido a salvo le había dado una vida normal y feliz, a estas alturas ya ella sería una mujer mayor casada con hijos incluso tal vez con nietos, había vivido su vida se habría olvidado de mí, posiblemente yo sólo sería un vago recuerdo en su memoria borroso por el paso del tiempo. Y estaba bien y tenía que ser pero aun así no era menos doloroso.

Me consolaba con saber que ella no tendría que pasar por lo que estamos pasando ahora, la situación cada vez empeora más esas criaturas nos están acechando, habían probado que no éramos invencibles que había una gran amenaza en nuestra contra, persiguiéndonos esperando el momento para destruirnos, yo lo había visto sabía de lo que hablaba mi familia y yo apenas nos habíamos salvado de esas criaturas, todos los días era una constante batalla por la supervivencia, se podría decir que ahora entendíamos lo que pasaban los humanos por nuestra causa, ahora el cazador se había convertido en la presa, éramos cazados constantemente si éramos descubiertos sólo tenías una opción y esa era correr porque si te alcanzaban no tenías salvación.

Eran unas máquinas asesinas, podría decirse que incluso más peligrosas que nosotros; viajaban en grupo estaban listas para matar en cualquier segundo, y si te cruzabas en su camino estás perdido muy pocas habilidades servían contra ellos y en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible ganar. Yo no podía encontrar un pensamiento coherente dentro de sus mentes era como si estuviera al frente de un neófito cuyo único deseo es el de alimentarse, ellos sólo tienen el deseo de matar el deseo de acabarnos así que para mí era imposible encontrar un punto débil en ellos, el don de Jasper apenas y funcionaba con ellos, al igual que el de Alice apenas nos ayuda para predecir el futuro y tratar en lo posibles de evitarlos, nuestra existencia se había convertido en un constante ir y venir huyendo de un lado para otro para tratar de sobrevivir. No entendía como se habían transformado nuestras vidas tan rápidamente, no podíamos permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún lado ya que mientras más tiempo estábamos estáticos teníamos más posibilidades de convertirnos en una presa fácil.

Ninguno imaginó alguna vez que ésta sería nuestra vida.

Estábamos en una de las propiedades de Carlisle a las afueras de Nueva Jersey, hacía una semana tal vez dos desde que nos habíamos instalado aquí el tiempo en algunas ocasiones pasa mucho más rápido que en otras, ya era tiempo de ver donde nos iríamos ahora, antes podríamos tener una existencia medianamente normal pero ahora nos era imposible no podíamos asistir a un Instituto por temor a ser cazados dentro de las instalaciones del mismo, Carlisle tampoco podía ejercer la medicina dentro de ningún hospital ya que esas criaturas simplemente nos atacaban no les importaba el lugar sólo les importaba matarnos, sabíamos que mucho de los nuestros habían muerto a causa de esas cosas por eso había que tomar precauciones, siempre teníamos que estar atentos siempre listos para huir. A eso era lo que habíamos llegado.

Era de noche en este momento y estamos decidiendo cuál sería el siguiente movimiento, no importaba que hora nos movilizáramos ya que esas criaturas siempre estaban al acecho así que por ese lado igual día o noche ellos siempre están por ahí. Si bien el don de Alice no era 100% exacto últimamente nos había llevado a evitar ciertas situaciones sumamente peligrosas, basabas sus predicciones en gran medida a nuestras decisiones, de esta manera si habíamos tomado una decisión y nuestro futuro se tornaba invisible a sus visiones retornamos y tomamos otra decisión este había sido el método principal por el cual ahora vivíamos. Había visto muchas veces en las visiones de Alice los vampiros que habían caído y también había visto nuestro futuro obscurecerse en sus visiones. Por eso como cada día o si había suerte cada semana estábamos reunidos en el comedor de la casa tratando de determinar nuestro siguiente movimiento, tratando de evitar errores.

— Alice has visto algo — preguntó Carlisle una vez que ya todos estábamos sentados.

— Como siempre Carlisle lo que puedo ver es esas cosas persiguiéndonos — dijo ella bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos — pero creo que por el momento aún es seguro que nos quedemos aquí no mucho tiempo clara pero sí podemos estar un poco más tranquilos, no bajar la guardia pero tenemos unos días.

— Bueno al menos eso dará unos días más para preparar nuestra partir — dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar optimista, cosa que ya muchos de nosotros habíamos perdido, es que después de tanta persecución y de a ver presenciado cómo esas bestias han acabado con tantos de los nuestros sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Preparar nuestra partida, adonde Carlisle donde quiera que vamos nos están esperando eso perros asesinos mal formados—dijo Rosalie con desesperación y pude ver en su mente la imagen de una esas criaturas en forma de perros y si en cierta forma parecían perros sólo que esto medían más de 2 metros y tenían unas grandes garras y dientes muy afilados que eran total y completamente visibles, los ojos de un tono rojo completamente parecían ser ciegos pero eso no les impedía ser capaces de rastrearnos en cualquier posición, parecía que tenía un olfato muy desarrollado claro que no podías quedarte mucho tiempo estudiándolos a menos que quisiera convertirte en su cena. Rose estaba recordando el encuentro que tuvo con ellos en el que no le queda otra alternativa que corre por su vida, pero aun así le había sido casi imposible de evadirlos la única manera que encontró fue meterse al mar y aun así esas criaturas la habían perseguido varios kilómetros hasta que los había perdido, apenas si había salido con vida en esa ocasión; esa experiencia la había dejado con secuelas tremendas lo que había causado que a cada momento se cuestionara aún más, si es que eso era posible su existencia en este mundo — a dónde vamos a ir Carlisle ya no hay nada no hay un lugar donde estemos a salvo, tal vez este es nuestro destino, tal vez nunca debimos haber existido.

Todos estábamos esperando la respuesta de Carlisle, mas fue Jasper el que respondió debido a que sentía él depresivo estado emocional en el que Rosalie se encontraba.

—Rose es lo que quieres entonces quieres rendirte, quieres morir, quieres convertirte en el alimento de esas criaturas prefieres eso a luchar por tu vida — dijo Jasper severamente —sé que las cosas se ven mal sé que ya estamos cansados de esto no creas que eres la única que se siente de esa forma, todos estamos viviendo esta realidad no lo eres tú sola, pero estamos intentando sobrevivir, porque sea como sea éste la vida que nos ha tocado y tenemos que tratar de vivirla.

—Qué clase de vida es esta — dijo Rosalie agachado la cabeza para luego volver a sumirse en su estado de depresión constante.

_— Lo que me faltaba otro más lanzándome más de su depresión emocional — dijo Jasper mentalmente — tal vez si haya alguien que pueda ganarte Edward._

— En estos momentos no debemos estar separados, debemos estar más unidos que nunca — dijo Esme tratando de bajar los ánimos dentro de la habitación.

— sé que estamos un poco alterados, y ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, lo estoy intentando estoy intentando que funcione juro que lo intento — dijo Alice con desesperación.

— Nadie te culpa Alice sabemos que estás haciendo todo lo posible, y ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que reprocharte gracias a ti seguimos vivos aún — dijo Carlisle.

— Eso es cierto Ali si aún seguimos aquí es gracias a ti — dijo Emmett tratando de animar Alice. — así que no te preocupes sabemos que lo das todo por nosotros. Entonces que vamos hacer.

— Edward tú qué opinas — me preguntó Carlisle

—Lo que tú decidas estará bien para mi Carlisle — dije sin darle mucha importancia ya todos estaban acostumbrados a mis respuestas simples y cortantes, después de todo yo era tanto o más miserable por esta situación que como lo era antes, no tenía nada por lo que vivir había dejado a mi razón de ser, pero no estaba seguro de querer morir a causa de esas criaturas supongo que el orgulloso en mi deseaba morir a su manera no siendo el alimento de esas cosas; supongo que esa era la razón esa y que sabía que le causaría más daño a la familia si me dejaba asesinar por una de esas cosas.

_—Tus respuestas son tan esplendidas Edward—dijo Emmett sarcásticamente._

—Bueno en ese caso permaneceremos en guardia y decidiremos donde nos instalaremos probablemente cerca de las costas si bien el sol no será favorable tendremos una vía de escape si las cosas se pusieran difíciles— dijo Carlisle serenamente— me parece que esa es la elección más acertada.

—O podríamos ir a Washington, no se algún lugar donde no hubiera sol, y estuviera cerca de la playa— dijo Rosalie irónicamente levantándose de su silla— no lo sé tal vez algún pueblito con pocos habitantes.

Entonces me golpe el recuerdo de todos, la imagen de ella nítida en sus mentes, era un puñal directo a mi corazón muerto.

—Lo has hecho apropósito— dije entre dientes.

—Supéralo de una vez Edward — respondió Rosalie — teníamos una vida muy buena, pero tu tenías que liarte con ella.

—Rose detente ya — le advirtió Emmett rodeándola por la espalda.

—Rosalie todos decidimos respetar la decisión de Edward, y lo apoyamos en ella, somos una familia y nunca hemos hecho nada para perjudicar a ninguno y todos lo saben— respondió Carlisle tratando de serenarnos a todos, sabía que Rosalie estaba alterada mas no tenía derecho a meterse en asuntos que solo me correspondían a mí, Jasper estaba tratando de tranquilizar mis emociones, mas estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para que Emmett y el hubieran tenido que sostenerme antes de lanzarme encima de Rosalie— además yo tampoco considero que sea buena idea volver allí no aun, es demasiado pronto, alguien podrían reconocernos.

—Como digas — dijo ella volviendo a tomar asiento— pero no debería de ser una opción descartada tan rápidamente.

—Rosalie no es que este descartada, es que por el momento no nos es conveniente volver a establecernos en Washington— le explico Carlisle como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Pero…

Cuando Rosalie trato de refutar nuevamente su punto muerto para todos fue interrumpida por el sonido de una silla caer al piso, la silla era de Alice y había caído gracias a la velocidad que había usado esta para levantarse, pero eso no fue lo que incomodo a todo el mundo, sino la forma en la que Alice se estaba agarrando a la mesa dejando marcados sus dedos en esta, Alice estaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, era obvio que estaba teniendo una visión.

Todos estábamos a la espera de que ella terminara de ver nuestro futuro para saber los por menores, mas yo intentaba entrar en su mente pero solo podía ver oscuridad.

Entonces después de lo que parecieron horas Alice jadeo y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada como si le faltara el aire, lo cual era técnicamente imposible.

—Alice que has visto — pregunto Carlisle a una Alice temblorosa.

—Tendremos visitantes dentro de poco —Alice con voz entrecortada —los Vulturis.

—Pero no hemos hecho nada— dijo Rosalie

—A que vienen puedes verlo —dijo Carlisle tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—No vienen para buscar ninguna clase de confrontación ese no es su objetivo—dijo Alice pero aun así ella no podía tranquilizarse y no me permitía ver en su mente.

—Si no hay peligro entonces por qué no me dejas ver Alice— dije

—Ellos no vienen a pelear — dijo ella

—Entonces que pasa Alice porque tiemblas— dije acusándola— que no nos estas diciendo.

—Alice que ocurre— dijo Jasper rodeándola con sus brazos.

Pero ella se zafó de su agarre para luego mirarlo a la cara por un instante y luego volverse a mirarnos a cada uno.

—Lo que ocurre es que he dejado de ver nuestro futuro—respondió Alice

— ¡Que! —grito Rosalie

—Nuestro futuro a desaparecido, solo veo sombras—dijo Alice contundentemente y dejándonos estáticos a todos.

000000/000000/000000

Gente espero que me disculpen el retraso, pero aquí lo tienen recién terminado espero que lo disfruten…

Quiero agradecer a: **karolay28****, 97-Lilly, , BeaGiil** por dejarme sus Reviews se los agradezco muchísimo chicas, igualmente para todos los que me añadieron a sus favoritos y alertas.

Si no he mucho pedir y me tiene un poco de compasión me dejarían algunos de sus Reviews, díganme que tal les parece como se van desarrollando las cosas…

Bueno sin más que decir que gracias por leer.

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	4. Antiguos Enemigos

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentras en_ –cursivas-._**

**Antiguos Enemigos**

**Pov Edward **

El tiempo siempre pasara aunque no queramos que pase él siempre lo hará, siempre se llevará lo que más queremos siempre hará que nos olviden que nadie nos recuerde, que del presente pasemos al pasado un pasado lejano en el que tal vez en algún momento en un pequeño recuerdo guardado en su memoria seamos recordados en un frágil fragmento que tal vez alguna vez existió o simplemente se imaginó, seriamos reales o solo un sueño, eso es lo que siempre somos a los ojos de los demás, a los ojos de cualquier mortal sólo eso, un vago recuerdo de lo que no se sabe si es realidad o fantasía. Siempre había pensado que eso era lo correcto que eso hacía las cosas más fáciles que nos evitaba preocupaciones futuras que nos ayudaba a mantener una existencia medianamente normal, había dado gracias al paso del tiempo en más de una ocasión, había estado agradecido porque el tiempo pasara y borrará de las mentes humanas de caballeros y señoritas que muchas veces eran un acoso constante para mí, me agradaba ser un anhelo prohibido en jóvenes de mi época, jóvenes que casi gritaban sus sentimientos por mí y yo trataba de rechazar de la manera más cortés cuando en realidad lo que quería era estar solo, quiere dejar de ser mirado e idolatrado por muchos, yo no era nadie importante yo sólo estaría de paso sólo un momentáneo período de tiempo ni siquiera notarían mi partida, sólo sería otro objeto de fascinación perdido y olvidado en la bruma del tiempo eso me alegraba muchísimo cuando llegaba el momento de irme, nadie me recordaría nadie me extrañaría no habría ningún sentimiento por nadie, era más fácil así. Entonces si eso era lo que mejor se me daba porque entonces me sentía de esta forma porque sentía este vacío apuñalar una y otra vez mi corazón muerto, una pregunta ridícula yo sabía por qué sentí este gran dolor en realidad era muy fácil de explicar, las veces anteriores no me importaba ser recordado, no me importaba que los sentimientos de esas jóvenes hacia mí cambiaran y desaparecieran, no me importaba ser olvidado... Pero que ella lo hiciera, que ella olvidará todo, que me olvidara que para ella sólo fuera un borroso recuerdo en el mar de su memoria eso sí era muy doloroso, que no hubiera ningún sentimiento guardado en ella de lo que una vez fuimos, eso era como estar muerto, saber que ya no soy nadie que lo más probable es que yo forme parte de un mal recuerdo de un pasado distante que se encuentra muy bien enterrado, que apenas y se puede recordar. Eso era lo más difícil de vivir siendo lo que soy saber que ella sí me olvidaría si es que no lo había hecho ya, pero yo no olvidaría yo recordaría su sonrojos, el marrón chocolate de sus ojos, sus sonrisas, su cabello caoba con aquellos reflejos rojizos cuando había luz del sol, su blanca piel casi traslúcida por la que siempre quería pasar mi mano para saber si era real, el sonido descontrolado de su corazón, cada vez que me acercaba a ella, cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la besaba, saber qué había olvidado eso era doloroso, pero saber que ella compartiría con alguien más sus sonrisas, sonrojos saber que alguien más hacía que se le acelerara el corazón eso era peor, saber qué habría alguien con el que ella compartiría todo lo que no había podido conmigo alguien que podría besarla y tocarla sin miedo a lastimarla, sin miedo de que un simple acto de placer terminara con su vida eso no tenía precedentes en cuanto al dolor que causaba en mí, saber que no era él hombre que estaría con ella hasta el momento en que su vida acabara creo que eso era lo más desgarrador de mi existencia, yo era un ser egoísta y sabía que si en algún momento volviera viera otro hombre a su lado no dudaría en acabarlo aun sabiendo el dolor que le ocasionaría con eso, pero afortunadamente mi sentido común era más fuerte, no volvería, ella merecía ser feliz, ella merecía estar con alguien que le diera lo que yo nunca podría darle... Siempre llegaba a este punto retorciéndome en mi propia miseria. Este era mi punto muerto donde no avanzaban ni retrocedía aquí me quedaba.

_— Ya estás otra vez con lo mismo, Dios Edward me estas matando — pensó Jasper — sigues mandando emociones depresivas suicidas que ya me están fastidiando, no se tu pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, ¡crees que es fácil estar lidiando con todas las emociones de ustedes en este momento!, pues no, ustedes son una bomba emocional dispuesta a explotar en cualquier momento, así que colabora un poco conmigo estoy tratando de calmarlos a todos como para que ahora te pongas en plan masoquista suicida, que no es de ninguna ayuda. _

Sabía que mi actitud no lograba nada pero era muy difícil para mí cambiar ese estado de ánimo, ni el mismo Jasper con su don había logrado mucho conmigo, siempre que empezaba a ponerme de esta forma en su mayoría todos decidían ir de caza, excepto por Carlisle y Esme los cuales eran los únicos que me aguantaban en este estado depresivo, tratando de animarme hasta que hasta ellos se cansaban y preferían dejarme sólo, más en este momento no estábamos para que yo tuviera otra de mi crisis depresivas y los sabía muy bien; teníamos que concentrarnos en la inminente llegada de los Vulturis y en nuestro desconocido futuro, Alice seguía intentando tratar de visualizarnos en un futuro pero sólo seguía recibiendo sombras, esto tenía un doble significado número uno: tal vez no habíamos tomado una decisión y por eso nuestro futuro no podía ser visto, o número dos: no podía verse nuestro futuro porque no había futuro para nosotros, tal vez nos enfrentábamos a nuestro final simplemente íbamos a perecer, tal vez fueran los Vulturis o quizá esas criaturas que nos perseguían a muerte, posiblemente sería nuestro final y no podía decir que me sentía mal simplemente yo ya no tenía nada por lo que estar en este mundo, si había algo que me detuviera en este lugar era para no lastimar más a Carlisle y a Esme pero sabía que ellos se preocupaban demasiado por mí, yo que era la oveja descarriada; así era como me sentía y sabía que ellos trataban de comprenderme y apoyarme pero yo simplemente no deseaba eso yo sólo quería hundirme en mi propia miseria, pero éramos una familia y ellos consideraban que yo podría salir adelante si me apoyaban cosa que veía muy poco probable, yo había perdido la razón de mi existencia no había nada que hacer.

_— Lo digo en serio Edward deja ya de hacer eso — volvió a recriminarme Jasper — ya tengo bastante con la depresión del Rosalie, la excitación de Emmett, la preocupación de Carlisle y Esme y también la desesperación de Alice como para que vengas y caigas ahora en tu profundo hundimiento emocional._

Fui hacia la ventana de la habitación la cual apenas y había usado, con esto de ser cazados día y noche nuestras vidas no eran normales o no tenían la normalidad que solían tener antes. Anteriormente siempre decoramos la casa, tratábamos de mantener la fachada humana lo más posible pero ahora apenas y nos molestábamos en tener sillas o unos cuantos muebles alguna que otra cosa que nos hiciera parecer más civilizados; cuando realmente éramos como ratas escondiéndose en cualquier lugar. Me senté en el piso apoyando mi frente en el cristal de la ventana mirando el bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna. Escuché como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, ligeros pasos de una persona acercándose a mi sabía muy bien quién era, la sentí sentarse y acurrucarse mi lado, Alice me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

_— Sé qué no puede ni llega de imaginar el dolor que está sintiendo — pensó Alice acurrucándose más a mí lado — pero también estamos sufriendo, yo también estoy sufriendo tanto como tú, por favor Edward te necesitamos yo te necesito, todo se está desmoronando._

— Ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer Alice — le respondí — no hay razón, no tengo ninguna.

_ — Y nosotros Edward, nosotros también sufrimos por tu causa — respondió mentalmente Alice — crees que no sufrí yo la amaba tanto como tú, era mi hermana y tú decidiste arrebatármela._

— Hice lo correcto Alice — le dije — dime qué clase de vida podría ofrecerle en este momento, una vida llena de persecuciones, llena de incertidumbre en la que no se sabe si el día de mañana moriremos o no.

_— Entonces si no te arrepientes porque siempre anda tan deprimido — dijo Alice enfrentando — porque si tanto consideras que es tu decisión fue la acertada porque entonces siempre entras en ese estado suicida que tanto te está caracterizando._

— Dije que era lo correcto Alice no que era una decisión que me hiciera feliz — le respondí — fue la decisión correcta, pero no por eso la hace menos dolorosa.

_— A veces hacer lo correcto no es la mejor opción, tal vez debiste pensarlo mejor — me reprochó Alice — entiendo las razones por la que lo hiciste, pero aún seguimos pagando todos por esa decisión, no es mi intención reprocharte esto Edward pero me gustaría que volvieras a ser feliz, extraño verte sonreír hermano. Te quiero demasiado y me duele verte sufrir._

— Alice no puedo ser feliz en este momento, como podrían serlo en estas circunstancias donde no sabemos si este día puede ser el último — dije mirándola los ojos — ahora no somos casi normales como antes; ahora vivimos cada día luchando por sobrevivir tú sabes que esa no es una situación que me haga feliz o que pueda llegar a levantar mi ánimo.

— Lo sé — dijo bajando la cabeza en su mente ella se culpaba por su incapacidad para ver el futuro, no sólo por no poder mirarlo en este momento sino por no haber podido evitar el accidente de hace años en el cumpleaños de ella.

— Alice nada fue tu culpa no es omnipotente, tienes derecho a cometer errores como cualquiera de nosotros — dije abrazándola — no te sientas culpable todos sabemos que has hecho hasta lo impensable para mantenernos a salvó, se perfectamente el esfuerzo que estás haciendo, y nunca voy a tener nada que reprocharte Ali.

— Te quiero Edward y me duele mucho lo que te estás haciendo —dijo ella abrazándome más fuerte — eres mi hermano.

— Yo también te quiero Alice —digo respondiendo a su abrazo — eres mi hermana favorita.

— Lo sé — dice y la ciento sonreír contra mí para luego bromear —cuando me conocen me aman.

—Tienes razón — dije muy de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Después de eso simplemente nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, mirando como la luna iluminaba los bosques que rodeaban la casa, sabía que estaba preocupada igual que yo no sabíamos que nos deparaba el futuro, tal vez esta sería la última vez que podríamos compartir ese vínculo de hermanos que teníamos, nada era seguro, sólo teníamos presente que dentro de poco tendríamos unos visitantes de los cuales no sabíamos que espera. Pero por hoy me permitiría olvidar todo esto, todo el dolor y la incertidumbre; me permitiría un minuto de olvido y abrazaría a mi hermana que necesitaba tanto o más consuelo que yo.

000/000/000

Dos días después nos preparamos para la inminente llegada de los Vulturis, tratando de aparentar normalidad, tanto como nos era posible en estas circunstancias, la madrugada de hoy habíamos ido de caza Emmett, Alice y yo y habíamos sido emboscados por más de las criaturas en forma de perros, habíamos tenido que correr por tres condados antes de perderlos, habíamos regresado a casa poco después del amanecer, cuando habíamos pisado la casa Alice tuvo la visión de la llegada de los Vulturis ese mismo día, me parecía muy extraño que no les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para llegar hasta nosotros por lo menos debió haber sido una semana, pero ya qué más daba su llegada era inminente según lo que había visto Alice.

— ¿Alice falta mucho para que lleguen? — preguntó Carlisle.

— No estoy muy segura podría ser una hora o 30 minutos no lo sé con seguridad — dijo Alice con inseguridad. — trato de ver Carlisle pero aún no hay nada claro sólo sombras y más sombras.

— Tranquila Alice sé que estás haciendo lo que puede — dijo Carlisle tomando la de los hombros — y te estamos muy agradecidos por eso gracias a ti es que estamos donde estamos.

— Me gustaría poder hacer más — dijo Alice

— Alice no eres ni omnipresente ni omnipotente, no puedes verlo todo — dijo Esme abrazándola — sé que estás haciendo todo lo que esté en tus manos para ayudarnos pero siento que te estás presionando demasiado, nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa deja de sentirte de esa forma.

Alice sólo asintió.

Sin importar lo que le dijéramos ella se sentía con cierta responsabilidad por lo que ocurriera, sentía que era su deber ver cualquier clase de peligro que amenazara a la familia, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía protegernos de todo y eso era lo que más le hacía sentir impotente, ella prefería morir antes de ver a alguno de nosotros caer.

La sala se llenó de silencio.

Cada uno de nosotros trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Rosalie estaba al borde de la histeria, Emmett estaba excitado por una posible confrontación y preocupado a la vez por Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme estaban muy preocupados Alice se sentía miserable, y Jasper trataba de mantener la calma y trataba de mantenernos calmados a todos, yo simplemente estaba expectante deseaba saber qué ocurriría.

— Hay vienen — dijo Alice

Entonces unos minutos después de que Alice pronunciara esas palabras que a todos nos hicieron experimentaron un escalofrío, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Carlisle nos miró a todos, para luego asentir y todos responderle de la misma manera. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, para atender a nuestros visitantes; mientras que yo trataba de descifrar los pensamientos de los recién llegados, más nada era claro.

Carlisle abrió la puerta.

— Carlisle es un placer verte ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos tenido el placer de encontrarnos — dijo Aro con mucha emoción quizás demasiada.

— Aro es una verdadera sorpresa el tenerte que por aquí — dijo Carlisle — había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

— Así es viejo amigo han pasado siglos — respondió éste — me disculpó por no haber avisado previamente mi visita pero hay ciertos puntos que requieren de nuestra atención inmediata, pero déjame decirte que estoy ansioso por conocer a tu familia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas encontrado personas que entiendan tu forma de ver el mundo. Puedo pasar a conocerlos.

— Por supuesto que puedes Aro — dijo Carlisle

Aro entró en la casa acompañado por cinco de sus hombres, entre ellos una figura más pequeña como la de una mujer, por lo que puede deducir ese Jane uno de los guardianes de los Vulturis.

— Aro este es mi familia, ellos son Edward, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie y ella es mi esposa Esme — dijo Carlisle presentándonos a todos.

Aro tomo la mano de Esme llevándose a los labios.

— Es un placer conocerla — dijo él y soltó su mano — ahora entiendo muy bien que mi querido amigo Carlisle ha estado acompañado de los seres más excepcionales que pueden existir. Una familia llena de tanto talento amigo mío. Impresionante.

— Somos una familiar — concordó Carlisle

— Ciertamente mi querido amigo — dijo Aro, podía casi ver los engranajes en su cerebro maquinando para conseguir alguno de nuestros dones.

— y dime Aro que te trae por aquí — dijo Carlisle muy seriamente. — no creo que sea completamente un viaje de placer.

— Muy intuitivo mi querido amigo — dijo Aro — sabes muy bien en las circunstancias en las que estamos viviendo hoy en día, esos perros del demonio están cazándonos, no sólo ustedes, todo vampiro que habite en este mundo ha tenido un encuentro cercano con esas cosas, algunos han vivido para contarlo otros no han tenido la misma suerte, debemos detener a esas criaturas.

— Qué me estás diciendo Aro que vamos a entrar en una guerra con esas cosas —dijo Carlisle

— Desafortunadamente querido amigo es lo que estoy diciendo, esto se trata de la supervivencia Carlisle son ellos o nosotros — dijo aro muy seriamente

— No podremos contra ellos, son demasiados ni reuniéndonos todos podríamos enfrentarlos — dijo Carlisle — es un suicidio Aro

— Crees que no lo sé amigo mío, para nosotros solos es imposible — dijo Aro con decisión — por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, tú mismo lo has dicho ni aunque reunamos a cada vampiro en la faz de la tierra podíamos ganar esta lucha por eso necesitamos de una ayuda muy especial.

— ¿qué me estás diciendo Aro? — preguntó Carlisle

— Amigo mío ésta no son las primeras amenazas que hemos tenido — dijo aro a modo de explicación — han habido otra igual de preocupantes, igual de poderosas, en la historia hemos tenido enemigos, enemigos sumamente poderosos, enemigos que aún no cazan. Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo que hagamos una tregua con nuestros más antiguos enemigos, los cazadores.

— ¿Los cazadores? — Preguntó Carlisle — de verdad existen, creí que sólo eran un mito.

— Claro que existen amigo, y han sido una de las mayores amenazas que casi nos llevan a la extinción, somos enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales — respondió aro — es obvio que tu no los conozca, ustedes son una anomalía una familia de vampiro que no bebe sangre humana, ustedes son un hueco en la norma de caza de ellos. Es por eso que nunca se han visto atacados.

— Si es así Aro cómo es posible que todos ustedes aún sigan con vida si tan peligroso son — dijo Carlisle.

— Digamos que hemos tenido ciertos acuerdos con ellos, más nuestra relación es muy inestable — dijo Aro — por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, requerimos de una oportunidad para poder plantear nuestro caso. Digamos que ellos nos odian mucho.

— También somos vampiro Aro — explicó Carlisle — que garantías hay que nos escuchen.

— No te mentiré amigo no tenemos ninguna garantía — dijo sinceramente Aro — pero tenemos que intentarlo, de cualquier forma nuestros días están contados.

—Entonces básicamente nuestra salvación recae en lograr que nuestros enemigos más antiguos — dijo Carlisle — se unan a nosotros para luchar juntos contra nuestros enemigos actuales. No crees que para ellos será más fácil dejar que esas criaturas terminen el trabajo por ellos.

—Ciertamente podríamos verlo de esa forma Carlisle —dijo Aro —pero considero que después de siglos de lucha considerarían una afrenta a su orgullo de guerreros que cualquier viniera y nos eliminara, a eso es lo que vamos a apelar.

—Nos estas diciendo que ellos podrían ayudarnos por orgullo— intervine —si somos enemigos nos dejaran morir es así de simple.

—Ciertamente Edward seria así de simple —dijo aro— pero ellos son muy orgullosos a un punto extremo, así que apostare por eso, si no de todas maneras no perdemos nada ya que de una manera u otra estamos perdido.

Así de simple, entonces dependíamos de que nuestros enemigos ancestrales se unieran a nosotros para destruir a las criaturas que estaban asesinándonos, eso tenía que verlo.

Tal vez Aro estaba poniendo muchas esperanzas en esta alternativa, posiblemente nunca había escuchado el dicho el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, si este era el caso estábamos acabados.

000/000/000/000/000

Que les ha parecido este capítulo, sé que estuvo un poco emocional, pero considero que recalcar la miseria entre los personajes es algo que los hace más humanos, por eso recalco esta parte, ya que muy pronto veremos sentimientos formados por el dolor y la perdida, veremos bastantes cosas diferentes en esta historia.

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar, y posiblemente, no lo prometo pero lo intentare, tendrán otro capítulo antes de que termine la semana que les parece.

Quiero agradecer a: **namy33****, BeaGiil, Nandita21unexplained, ****,**** pera LT,**** maleja twihard **por sus Reviews gracias chicas, me encanta que me dejen su opinión. También agradezco a todos los que me han añadido a favoritos y a sus alertas, todos son importantes, también gracias a esos lectores anónimos gracias por leer.

Si tienen la posibilidad déjenme sus Reviews díganme que opinan sobre la historia, criticas, mejoras , hipótesis cualquier cosa quiero saber lo que piensan. Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido.

Hasta la próxima…

Besos.


	5. ¿Huir o pelear?

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece…**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentras en_ –cursivas-._**

**¿Huir o pelear? **

**Pov Edward.**

— Deben tomar una decisión — dijo Aro — pueden quedarse por el tiempo que puedan permanecer a salvo aquí o pueden ayudarnos y tratar de buscar una solución a este gran predicamento en el cual estamos viviendo sea cual sea su elección no doy muchas posibilidades de vida en ninguna de ellas pero no es mejor morir luchando que huir siempre. Qué me dices Carlisle.

— Aro esta no es una decisión sólo mía somos una familia y como familia tenemos que tomar la elección que nos parezca mejor — dijo Carlisle — nunca obligaría a ninguno de los míos, todos tomamos las decisiones aquí somos un gran conjunto.

En cierta forma Aro tenía razón era mejor morir intentando salvarnos que huir y no hacer nada, vivir como ratas ocultándonos de cada cosa no era una vida para nosotros ya llevamos suficiente tiempo en este plan, pero sabía que ésta sería una decisión tomada en conjunto después de todo Carlisle siempre había tenido razón éramos una familia y como una familia tomaríamos esta decisión.

— Supongo entonces que deberán someterlo a una votación justa y clara entre ustedes — dijo Aro con ironía — en este caso les daré privacidad para que puedan decidir, estaremos afuera esperando la respuesta no tarden demasiado.

Algo me decía que no era tan sencillo como pintaban no podía ser así de simple, no lo creía después de todo los Vulturis no eran caracterizados por su paciencia, o por su facultad para omitir las cosas, no ellos eran conocidos por hacerse obedecer por infundir miedo en los nuestros, por pisotear a quien les diera la gana con tal de lograr sus objetivos, esos eran los Vulturis que todos los vampiros conocíamos. Así que esta faceta de preocupación era impresionante, no era más que una farsa para lograr sus objetivos los cuales eran destruir a las criaturas que nos estaban destruyendo, utilizando a nuestros enemigos, era obvio que estaba en un estado de desesperación sí hasta el mismísimo Aro tuvo que venir en persona cosa que no era lo habitual, lo que podría significar una posible baja dentro de la guardia de los Vulturis, lo que justificaría la necesidad de buscar apoyo entre los clanes.

Nos retiramos hasta el comedor de la casa una vez que vimos ha Aro salir con su séquito, ahora vendría nuestra decisión en conjunto.

No tomamos asiento simplemente permanecimos de pie rodeando la mesa del comedor, mirándonos unos a otros, podía leer cada pensamiento cada duda, todo, todas las inquietudes de cada uno de los miembros de la familia exteriorizadas en sus rostros y pensamientos la tensión era casi palpable; debíamos tomar una decisión que nos afectaría gravemente como familia.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Carlisle hizo la pregunta que ya todos estábamos esperando.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Carlisle sabía que en su mente estaba estudiando ambas posibilidades, podíamos quedarnos y tratar de continuar adelante, seguir huyendo hasta el momento en el que ya no podríamos más, o hasta el momento en el que alguno de nosotros cayera y decidiéramos que ya era suficiente que ya no valía la pena que no había escapatoria, podíamos unirnos en una guerra en la cual la posibilidad de supervivencia era igual de mínima, o reunirnos con enemigos un poco más racionales que los enemigos que teníamos en este momento tenía que admitir que tenía su lado sádico morir o morir esas eran las alternativas, sin ser tan pesimista como últimamente me sentía sabía que no había ninguna alternativa para qué luchar contra lo inevitable, para que huir del destino cuando el siempre te persigue.— familia me gustaría poder decirles que tenemos otras alternativas pero en este momento no veo ninguna otra que en las dos encrucijadas en las que nos ha puesto Aro, podemos quedarnos aquí tal y como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora tratar de sobrevivir día a día o podemos unirnos a ellos temporalmente, reunirnos con los cazadores plantear nuestra situación y esperar un milagro para que nos ayuden pero ciertamente todos sabemos que no tenemos muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir en ninguna de las dos alternativas, lo único que estaríamos haciendo es ralentizar o acelerar lo inevitable no quiero ser pesimista pero no veo ninguna solución a este problema a largo plazo. No voy a imponerles nada no puedo decidir por ustedes no voy a llevarlos a una lucha en la que iremos ciegos, en la que tal vez no volvamos con vida no puedo obligarlos a eso, desearía darles otra alternativa, desearía que fuera así pero no puedo ustedes tienen que decidir lo que quieren hacer, somos una familia y como tal nos daremos nuestras opiniones y respetaremos la de los demás, los escucho nos quedamos o peleamos.

Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

— No quiero seguir huyendo así de simple estoy harto y sé que no hablo sólo por mí, todos ya estamos cansados de esto, nuestras vidas no eran normales antes pero por los menos teníamos cierto grado de tranquilidad que nos gustaba— dijo Emmett con gran seriedad — no podemos aparentar que seguimos igual, esos tiempos ya acabaron. A menos que nosotros lo hagamos volver, prefiero luchar a quedarme aquí y convertirme en el alimento de esas cosas, esa es mi opinión.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett — ahora fue Jasper el que intervino — prefiero luchar y morir intentando que quedarme aquí y simular una falsa normalidad.

— Ustedes se han vuelto locos — ahora fue el turno de Rosalie para dar su opinión — morir en una lucha en la que nada es seguro, en la que hoy podemos estar aquí y mañana no, un destino incierto eso es lo que quieren, pues yo también debo estar loca porque también lo prefiero, no voy a morir huyendo prefiero hacerlo luchando.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por la sorpresiva declaración de Rosalie, después de todo para ella siempre había sido más importante la familia y su seguridad que nada, pero era cierto que ya estábamos más que hartos de estar huyendo que preferíamos morir antes de seguir en esta situación.

— Yo también me uno a eso estoy cansada — dijo Alice — no puedo vislumbrar ningún futuro, pero creo que ya es hora de que dejemos de estar dependiendo de visiones y tomemos nuestro futuro en nuestras manos.

Todos habíamos asentido a eso, nos habíamos vuelto demasiado dependientes a las visiones de Alice, que si bien nos habían ayudado en más de una ocasión a evitar alguna situación de riesgo ahora nos estaban limitando a tomar decisiones por voluntad propia.

— Chicos saben que para mí todos ustedes siempre han sido lo más importante, que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes los amo como si fueran mis hijos, y me duele si quiere tener un mínimo pensamiento de perder alguno de ustedes en una lucha en la que no hay ninguna garantía — ahora fue Esme la que habló — pero también es cierto que si seguimos como esta voy a perderlos de todas maneras, no deseo perder a ninguno pero prefiero dar todo en una batalla, dar todo en una esperanza aunque sea pequeña, que quedarme aquí y perderlos de todas maneras preferiría morir primero antes. Prefiero hacer algo que seguir huyendo.

Carlisle abrazó a Esme, todos los considerábamos como nuestros padres, así había sido y así siempre sería.

— ¿Que dices tú Edward nos quedamos o luchamos? — me preguntó Carlisle

_— ¡Oh! no, vamos Edward responde algo que no sea una monosílaba — pensó Emmett — ¡vamos tú puedes hacerlo!_

_— Para qué preguntarle a Edward si sólo responde afirmativamente o negativamente con ese estado de ánimo tan frío que siempre lo caracteriza — pensó Rosalie — creo que necesita terapia, los vampiros podemos tomar terapia, sería interesante ver a Edward en una sala de reuniones debatiendo sus problemas casi puedo imaginarlo "hola soy Edward Cullen y tengo problemas depresivos suicidas" espero que nos dejen entrar con videocámaras a las sesiones._

— Eso es para los de alcohólicos anónimos — le respondí yo

Ella sonrió por mi respuesta. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que todo había sido una provocación para que yo le respondiera de otra manera, le sonreí en respuesta había sido una jugada hábil que no había visto venir. Mi respuesta ocasionó una exclamación por parte de todos, parecían impresionados, me había dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía o mantenía una conversación normal con alguien, debía cambiar un poco si bien nunca podría salir de mi mundo de pena y dolor, debía tratar de controlarme un poco con mi familia, después de todo ellos sufrían tanto como yo. Debía comenzaría en este momento dándoles mi más sincera opinión sobre lo que pensaba.

— No voy a quedarme aquí, ya no aguanto más el seguir huyendo — dije — he cometido muchos errores, he hecho mucho daño a las personas que más me importaban, pero no voy a entrar en esto para cometer un suicidio no; yo debo vivir con mis errores Ese es mi castigo no es el de ustedes, vamos tratemos de buscar la ayuda que necesitamos, batallamos hasta el final así por lo menos tendremos la satisfacción de que lo intentamos sin importar que fracasaremos o salgamos victoriosos, eso es lo que yo opino.

Todos habían quedado impresionado por mis palabras podía decir que más de uno tenía la boca abierta.

— Tal parece que todos estamos de acuerdo —dijo Carlisle seriamente — nos uniremos a los Vulturis en esta misión y trataremos de convencer a los cazadores de que nos ayuden en esta batalla. Y en ahora comunicárselo a Aro.

Salimos de la habitación para ver cómo Aro entraba por la puerta principal de la casa, parece que el hombre no entendía el significado de privacidad.

— ¿Y bien qué me dicen? — dijo Aro con una sonrisa, para que preguntaba si ya sabía.

— Vamos a ayudar, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para tratar de solucionar esta situación en la que estamos metidos todos — dijo Carlisle.

— Esa es una maravillosa decisión mi querido amigo — dijo Aro — pues tenemos que ponernos en marcha, no es necesario que todos nos acompañen no podemos ir un grupo tan grande podían considerarlo una provocación y no queremos que nuestro encuentro inicie con el pie izquierdo, estamos reuniendo a varios clanes en todo el país y el mundo parte de mi guardia se retirarán para allá, algunos miembros de tu familia podía acompañarlos.

Separarnos ese no era el plan se suponía que todos iríamos; pero entendía que no podíamos ir un grupo tan grande más que una provocación sería un suicidio.

— Bien tenemos que decidir quiénes van — dijo Carlisle

— Que los chicos vayamos — dijo Emmett

— Eso no me parece justo — dijo Rosalie

— Ciertamente no parece justo Rosalie pero no vamos a exponerlas a más circunstancias desconocidas — dije Carlisle — no te estoy restando importancia ni a ninguna pero creo que más de uno podría no concentrarse, sabes a lo que me refiero Rosalie — todos sabíamos que si se llegara a presentar un combate más de uno de nosotros no se concentrarían en la pelea, en especial Emmett que siempre estaría pendiente de Rosalie por cualquier cosa. — si estuviéramos en una situación de peligro entienden.

Rosalie iba a refutar pero se resignó.

Fue entonces cuando me llegaron unas extrañas imágenes, en un bosque nevado, un gran árbol con mucha nieve; el panorama se veía difuminado como si estuviera pasando a rápida velocidad, o como si estuvieras corriendo, de pronto se había vuelto negro todo; fue entonces que entendí que se trataba de una visión de Alice. La miré buscando una explicación pero ésta simplemente dio un paso hacia al frente y hablo.

— Yo voy con ustedes— dijo Alice

— Alice por favor — dijo Jasper

— Yo necesito ir con ustedes, puedo serles de ayuda en cualquier caso —dijo ella

— Creo que ella tiene mucha razón en eso, Alice podría ser de mucha ayuda — alegó Aro

— Por favor dejen que vaya con ustedes —suplicó Alice

Carlisle nos miró a todos, a lo que todos respondimos asintiendo. Sabíamos que la determinación de Alice era demasiado fuerte y que ella no sedería, así que para qué enfrascarnos en una batalla de voluntades en la que sabíamos que ninguno de nosotros iba a ganar; después de todo Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería.

— Bien Alice ven con nosotros — dijo Carlisle

— Gracias — dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Ya era hora de volver al punto y saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

— ¿Y bien a dónde iremos ahora? — pregunté

— Eso así será un poco más complicado pues verán no hay un lugar fijo en donde buscar no es como si simplemente tuviéramos una dirección y pudiéramos llegar allí y tocar la puerta, no es así de simple ellos son bastante escurridizos en ese sentido hemos estado buscandolos durante mucho tiempo y aun así no hemos encontrado su escondite — dijo seriamente Aro — Pero por eso iremos al último lugar en el que tuvimos una confrontación con ellos directamente, ha pasado muchísimos años desde eso pero tengo la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista si no es que encontramos algo mucho más grande, tal vez ya saben que los estamos buscando ellos tienen sus medios después de todo igual que nosotros.

— Y donde es exactamente ese lugar en el que fue la última confrontación — indagó Carlisle

Vi el recuerdo en la mente de Aro, gente tapada por capas negras, fuego, árboles caídos nieve a montones. Los recuerdos saltaban desde esa gente tapada hasta una figura pequeña que parecía ser la de un niño cubierta por una capa negra, todos sus recuerdos pasaron de una manera muy rápida como para descifrarlos todos.

— Puede ser difícil determinar exactamente el lugar, es uno de los condados de Washington si no me equivoco está muy al noroeste, es un lugar nevado, si no me equivoco ahora es uno de los parques nacionales del condado de Pierce — dijo Aro bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Washington, demasiado cerca, demasiado de ese lugar, en el cual dejé mi corazón.

— Debemos salir ahora nosotros nos dirigiremos a Washington con la mitad de mi guardia — dijo Aro — la otra mitad acompañara a Esme y a Rosalie a uno de nuestros campos de reunión donde se encuentran los clanes reunidos, están de acuerdo con eso.

Carlisle en miro a Esme y a Rosalie, y hasta que ellas no asintiendo no asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Aro.

— Amigo mío te garantizo que estarán en buenas manos y que nada les pasara mientras estén en compañía de mi guardia — le garantizó Aro.

Nos preparamos para partir, era difícil separarnos sea cual sea la razón era difícil, Rosalie y Emmett estaban compartiendo un beso que estaba seguro era el más largo de la historia, Carlisle había abrazado a Esme por un largo minuto luego esta había venido hacia cada uno de nosotros para abrazarnos y pedirnos que nos cuidáramos que fuéramos prudentes, como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

Luego de eso habíamos partido Aro y una parte de su guardia junto con nosotros y la otra parte con Rosalie y Esme. En nuestra mitad se encontraba Jane, Alec, Felix y Dimitri, lo que hacía pensar que Aro no iba en forma tan pacífica como él alegaba. Bueno ya nos habíamos metido en esto teníamos que ver a dónde nos llevaba, había mucho camino que recorrer hasta llegar a Washington supongo que ya tendríamos tiempo para descubrir todas las intenciones de Aro.

**000000/000000/000000**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que nos habíamos embarcado en esta búsqueda, ya habíamos llegado el condado de Pierce, y estamos en las inmediaciones de uno de los parques nacionales del lugar, la nieve rodeada totalmente el bosque, era un panorama hermoso para cualquier humano más para nosotros no significaba nada en este momento. Aro estaba buscando una cueva en específico según lo que nos había dicho. Y eso era lo que estamos buscando una cueva una abertura o algo.

— ¿Está seguro de que este lugar correcto? — pregunté con escepticismo

— Estoy seguro de que este es lugar pero todo parece haber cambiado — dijo Aro

— ¿Por curiosidad con la última vez que estuviste aquí? — le pregunté

— Poco más de medio siglo — respondió él

Todos lo miramos a la cara. Es que esperaba que después de más de medio siglo podría encontrar pista.

— Sin ánimo de ofender a Aro pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que podamos encontrar algo útil aquí — dijo Carlisle

— Confía en mi Carlisle tengo un fuerte presentimiento sobre este lugar — animó Aro

— Como digas — le respondió Carlisle con escepticismo.

Seguimos buscando, ya casi harían dos días desde que habíamos comenzado a rastrear el parque, y aún no encontrábamos ni la más mínima pista.

— Caballeros no quiero alarmarlos pero miren allá — dijo Alice señalando un punto específico entre los árboles fue entonces cuando lo vimos eran esos malditos perros del demonio. Eran pocos no más de cinco pero aun así era una situación preocupante.

— Son pocos podemos manejarlos — dijo Jane

— Está segura — dijo Alice señalando hacia la otra dirección donde habían más perros, retrocedimos un poco topando con la base de rocas de la montaña la cual estamos revisando mierda nos estaban rodeando — miren arriba.

Como había ocurrido y esto nos habían rodeado.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Emmett

Miré por todos lados mientras esas cosas seguían acercándose a nosotros de forma desafiante.

— Por los árboles — señaló Jasper — rápido antes de que nos cierren el paso.

Saltamos a las ramas de los árboles y empezamos a correr mientras esas cosas nos perseguían algunas encima de las copas de los árboles y otros en el suelo dejándonos pocas alternativas de escape.

—Somos muchos debemos separarnos si queremos escapar — dijo Aro — vamos sepárense.

Un grupo corrió hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda, ya nos veríamos más adelante en cuanto despistáramos a esas criaturas, corrimos y corrimos por el bosque helado, hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de una gran montaña helada, ahora tendríamos que empezar a escala si queríamos perder a esas cosas.

Cuando nos disponíamos a eso Jane interrumpió.

— Esperen un minuto, ya no nos están persiguiendo — dijo ella señalando a las criaturas que se encontraban a lo lejos olfateando el ambiente, estábamos lo bastante cerca como para que ellos pudieran detectarnos, porque no venían atacarnos.

— No pueden olernos aquí — dijo Aro. — ahí algo en este lugar que no les permite detectarnos. Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto después de todo. — Aro señaló hacia una pequeña grieta en la montaña casi oculta entre los árboles.

— Esperen un minuto ¿dónde está Alice? — preguntó Jasper.

— Iba detrás de mí cuando empezamos a correr por los árboles — dijo Emmett.

— Debó ir a buscarla — dijo un angustiado Jasper.

— No debemos separarnos ahora estamos en un terreno neutral donde esas cosas no nos alcanzan, y sales de él comenzarán a cazarte de nuevo — explicó Aro — no hay que preocuparse por ella está con los otros, Dimitri también estaba conmigo cuando estuvimos con los cazadores la última vez, estoy seguro que cuando puedan perder a esas cosas volverán a buscarnos y encontrarán este lugar, no podemos precipitarlos ahora que hemos encontrado una posible pista.

— Pero Alice — dijo Jasper

— Ella estará bien Jasper, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Alice es difícil de atrapar — le dije a Jasper.

— No perdamos más tiempo y entremos a ver qué nos encontramos — dijo Aro.

Todos empezamos a entrar en la pequeña cueva, mas ninguno iba concentrado del todo en el camino, ni Carlisle, ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni yo podíamos pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Alice huyendo de esas cosas. Esperemos que ella pueda reunirse con nosotros más adelante, por favor que así sea.

**000000/000000/000000**

**Pov Alice.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, en que me había metido esas cosas me estaban persiguiendo, y venían de todas las direcciones como podía escapar, de un momento a otro una de esas cosas se lanzó sobre mi lo que ocasionó que cayera de las ramas del árbol, había caído de pie y traté de continuar corriendo por el suelo, gracias a mi caída había perdido de vista a los Vulturis, y hace mucho más tiempo a mi familia.

Dios en que el problema me había metido. Continué corriendo y tratando de esquivar los ataques de esas criaturas que cada vez eran más a mí alrededor. Fue cuando entonces los vi eran los árboles que había visto en mi visión, sabía que todos los árboles se parecían entre sí pero estos eran los de mi visión estaba segura de eso, fui en su dirección, más apenas había logrado recorrer una pequeña distancia hacia este cuando una de esas criaturas me ataco por la espalda logrando que me impactará contra el árbol. Cuando me incorporé me vi rodeada, esas cosas habían hecho un círculo a mi alrededor ya no tenía escapatoria.

¿Así tenía que acabar todo? Esté era mi final después de tantas cosas, de tanto esfuerzo a esto se reducía todo. Iba a ser devoradas por esas cosas así iba a terminar, no era un final que me gustara mucho, pero eso debía ser ya que como los humanos decían podía ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, muy pocas cosas de mi vida humana cosas borrosas, pero lo que siempre fue más importante Jasper, mi Jasper, podía recordar cada momento que había pasado a su lado; cada momento que había pasado al lado de mi familia, todos y cada uno de ellos maravilloso a su manera, Dios como les había podido fallar de esta manera, me siento tan impotente, no pude ayudarlos en nada.

Espero que pudieran perdonarme no haber sido de gran utilidad para ellos.

Me senté en el suelo y abracé mis rodillas colocando mi frente apoyada en ellas, perdónenme por no haber sido más fuerte, los amo mucho a todos, lo siento Jasper.

Cerré mis ojos, y escuche los gruñidos de esas criaturas acercándose a mí, había llegado mi final.

**000000/000000/000000**

**Nota **

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado como les dije la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que estamos remodelando la casa lo cual a traído serios problemas de tiempo además de que no me dejan ni sentar cuando ya están pegando el grito al cielo. Por otro lado esta que tengo que volver a la universidad lo que ya de por si es una presión más. Pero bueno hay estamos seguimos luchando.

En cuanto al capítulo lo admito lo hizo a propósito, y no saben cómo me ha encantado jajaja!( Risa malvada, bueno la ultima parte XD) si ya sé que los deje a todos en ascuas, espero que les guste este giro, estaba pensando en darle largas al asunto pero preferí no retrasar tanto un encuentro entre enemigos, no quiero tanta palabrería y sé que ustedes quieren un poco de acción que espero haberles proporcionado con este capítulo.

Que creen ustedes, ¿Alice se salvara?, o ¿se convertirá en la cena de esas cosa?, que me dicen. Que pasara, que habrá dentro de la cueva. La cosa se está poniendo buena.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me dejo sus maravillosos Reviews: **BeaGiil,****bea potter-swan, jeka cullen s, ****isa-21** este capítulo dedicado a ustedes chicas gracias por sus Reviews, son la razón de que siga buscando tiempo para escribir. Gracias también a todos los que me añadieron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, además de a los lectores anónimos todos son importantes para mi…

También quiero agradecer muy especialmente a **emmie .luzt** , te ofrezco una disculpa ya que si te había colocado en los agradecimientos de los pasados capítulos pero por alguna razón tu nombre no aparecía en la publicación, cuando estaba releyendo todo me di cuenta de este error y trate de corregirlo pero no se podía, pero espero que esta vez sí aparezcas, muchas gracias por tus Reviews **emmie .luzt**.

Bueno sin más que decir sino que espero que me dejen algunos de sus Reviews que son mi droga personal. Gracias de ante mano por todo. Espero que les guste este capítulo…

Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
